


yet keep love's substance whole

by BloodyMary



Series: Forbears of what will be [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Dark Horse Comics), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dawn of the Jedi (Comics)
Genre: Because I can, M/M, Missing Scene, Snark, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Daegen Lok and Acaadi meet for the first time after Daegen's return from the Silent Desert.





	yet keep love's substance whole

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone new is reading this because they didn't have enough Daegen Lok in their life - this is part of an AU series. I'd recommand you read ice will rise from the dead first to know what the heck is going on.

“You took a bath for the Council, but couldn’t do that for me?” Acaadi asked the moment Daegen entered his apartment. Which seemed not to have suffered complete abandonment in the ten years that Daegen had been gone—likely thanks to Acaadi. He had sat himself on Daegen’s bed and seemed to have been reading something before Daegen showed up. He’d gotten up now though, and was watching Daegen with his arms crossed over his chest.

Perhaps ten years ago, Daegen would have denied the warm, fuzzy feelings seeing his lover brought to him—or not deny per se, but rather play them down with some disparaging comment on their inherent mushiness. But having reached some sort of enlightenment in the desert and grown as a person, he could admit quietly, to himself, that it did indeed feel rather nice to see him.

There was no reason to admit it aloud though least some people got a big a head.

“The Council gave me some time to find a bathroom, which are shockingly in short supply in the Silent Desert,” Daegen replied, as he tossed his cloak on the nearest chair. It pooled over it, sliding halfway to the floor. “Deplorable. You’d have thought with it being the prime spot for hermits to meditate on the merits of becoming a fried egg they’d have installed some.”

Acaadi stepped closer and ran his hand against Daegen’s cheek. “I thought the dirt made communing with your inner wisdom easier?”

Daegen snorted. That touched a nerve—though it was not intentional on Acaadi’s part. “Apparently not,” he said, as leaned against his lover’s furred chest. “I could have spent the last ten years here, and the result would likely be the same.”

“Ah, so you’ve discovered that the Force is passive-aggressive and after giving you a traumatic vision with no hints what to do about it, it sent you exact instructions after ten years?” Acaadi asked. He slid his hand through Daegen’s hair, fingers lingering in the short curls.

The ridiculousness of the statement made Daegen chuckle. “No, I’m just feeling sorry for myself because it turns out that the key to my vision wasn’t my intellect, but a child that imprinted on the first pretty girl who was nice to him.”

His fingers were slowly running through the short fur on Acaadi’s sides, enjoying the familiar touch.

“That doesn’t mean your time in the Silent Desert was entirely useless,” Acaadi pointed out as he slid his hand lower, so that it was resting on Daegen’s back. “Tell me, do you feel more at peace now?”

“It does seem that meditating for ten years helps out with that,” Daegen said dryly. It was true though—just after having the vision, he had not been anywhere close to being rational. Not that it had taken him ten years to return to that frame of mind, but there had been other lessons he’d learned—about himself and the Force.

“Good,” Acaadi said. “And please don’t tell me you’re going to be jealous of someone you just described as a child.”

“What? Of course not,” Daegen said as he looked up at him with an unimpressed expression. “In fact, we’ve other things to do than mourn ten years of me trying to become one with the dust.”

“Yes, you could for example express your gratitude for me spending my free time tracking you in the desert,” Acaadi replied with a grin as he bent down. His left hand was now on Daegen’s thigh. “And then keeping you company, despite the fact that you were pondering deep mysteries or whatever, and giving me monosyllabic answers.”

“Such sacrifices,” Daegen said, as he ran his hands up Acaadi’s chest. “I think I might not be able to repay you in one go.”

“Well, I suppose you will have to do it in stages, then,” Acaadi replied. “I don’t mind.”

Daegen reached up to smooth the fur on Acaadi’s cheek. “I’ll think of something.”

“I’m sure you will,” Acaadi replied, as he leaned down. “You’ve been practicing thinking for ten years—it’s high time I got to enjoy that too.”


End file.
